Never Stop Walking
by DaughterofAbyss
Summary: Miranda sends Allen back in time to help protect the savior of their future. AU
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

"Are you sure this is really what you want? Allen?" Miranda looked at him with the wary fear they lived with as each day more and more of their comrades were taken and killed.

"You know this is the only way for us. This is our chance to change the future, our present." Allen replied as he held Miranda in his arms to comfort her if only a little.

"So you're putting your life on the line to save _him_ when we need you as our leader now?! Allen, why must you be the one to go?" Lavi, who had been standing against the wall of the small bunk room, spoke to his best friend and leader. With his arms crossed over his chest Allen could see that he was anxious about the plan.

"Because... because it can be no one else. He would never trust any of the others." Lavi looked at his leader and knew that Allen was thinking back to a time before they had met. Thinking about this person he was so concern with saving. A person Lavi knew nothing about and had never met.

"Then I wish you luck, my friend." Allen watched as Lavi then left the room to finish his duties as sub-leader.

And if Allen were to never return Lavi was the one he trusted most to keep those he could from dying. He would keep their small group moving forward looking for a way to a better future.

Allen finally let go of Miranda as she sniffled quietly to herself. Thinking back on how the young woman was when they'd first met brought a sad smile to his face. Miranda had been but a child of maybe ten years. She had been scraping around in a place known as The Drop.

The Drop was a human camp that sat on the side of a cliff that dropped off for hundreds of miles. No one really knew how far down it went and none dared to try because the territory was inhabited by a creature called Mugen. Such a beast was dangerous as many claimed it looked like a black dragon with four wings that spanned a hundred feet across.

As the world was in a state of ruin no one had decent food or clothes; at least not the human populace.

Well Allen had been about eleven when he found Miranda going through some garbage cans looking for food to fill her empty stomach. Like many she was malnourished and small for her age. Her hair was tied back in a knot.

Allen had been wandering around looking for a place to sleep. It was never safe to fall asleep in a place he'd never been before.

Anyway when Allen ran in Miranda she'd taken him to her little hidey-hole to sleep and when he awoke the next day he helped her in return. Since then she'd become like a little sister to him.

Hearing a knock at the door Allen turned to look at a man called Komui who had the dual roles of being the doctor and being their local scientist. Allen had found him and his sister a month ago.

"Are you ready to go?" Looking Allen up and down Komui gave the young man a brief nod. Allen was wearing a pair of dirty pants several sizes too big that had more holes and patches then the there was the original material. As for his shirt it was just as bad but several sizes too small leaving about three inches of skin showing between his pants and shirt. On his right arm he had a half dozen bomb strapped to the one sleeve of his leather jacket. His left hand was left uncovered showing the damage it had received from years on the run from the ruling class; a species known as Noah.

Allen nodded, "Yes." As the three of them walked out of the room Allen thought about the Noah.

Many of them looked like humans but seemed to have special powers such as being able to transform into other creatures or manipulate a person's mind. Then there were the ones that didn't look so human with a third eye or a body made from smoke. And then creatures such as Mugen started appearing.

The Noah came from deep within the earth, and when they emerged they brought nothing but chaos with them. Cities were destroyed within hours. Within a day the government collapsed, within a week two-thirds of Earth's population had been killed off. The remaining humans were sent to camps such as The Drop where they were given only the left-overs of the left-overs. And if a human caught the fancy of a Noah they were turned into slaves.

Allen came out of his thoughts as they arrived at the center of their Resistance hideout. Allen had not really wished to be the leader of a resistance as he had a hard enough time fending for himself but after years of running he found people who needed him more than anything. They looked to him as a leader even when he had no idea what to do. He was like a boy who ended up picking up stray cats and dogs where he went.

The room they entered was only big enough to hold about a dozen people. It had a table placed in to center with a map on it showing outdated landmarks and names that no one used anymore. Even though they used it to help them plan out their heist, like now where a city name on the upper left side was shown there was a red pin stuck in it. This helped them mark the best place to grab more food supplies was or a blue pin showing that a Noah was known to hang around that area.

On the opposite side of the room from where they entered was a machine. It reminded Allen of a fish tank but for the many wires and tubes sticking out of the sides.

"Now if you'll undress and stand by the cryo-tank we can start." Komui said as he went to check that all the necessary equipment worked. Allen complied with Komui's request not being shy about being nude around a female such as Miranda. In their world there was no such thing as privacy between males and females as they had little place to live. Miranda didn't even turn a slight shade of red as she'd seen Allen's body many times in the past.

She did stare at the scar that his small malnourished form had gain over the years. She remembered that he'd gotten the small scar around his abdomen from saving Lavi from falling from a broken staircase. It had been metal, old, and rusted through in most spots. Lavi had been running from a Vaire, a creature that looked like a mix between a rabid dog and a horse with no eyes. The Vaire had fallen with half the stairs, but Lavi was lucky to be caught by Allen. One of the side railings had broken of leaving a jagged piece of metal sticking out of Allen's side.

As Komui started attaching all the tubes and other medical/scientific stuff to Allen, Miranda slowly folded the clothes he'd left on the table after he'd taken them off.

"Are you ready Miranda?"

Miranda looked up with sadness in her eyes. "Y-yes."


	2. Chapter 2

All Allen saw before he closed his eyes were two of the most important people in this world to him. Slowly allowing the darkness to engulf him Allen was caught in a dream.

 _Allen awoke from his nap lying out under a tree in his family's estate. Mana had finally allowed him to go outside to enjoy himself. He had had a fever of nearly a hundred and five degree for the last several days. Allen knew that his health since he was born had never been good._

 _He'd been born sickly and the doctors had said he'd never make it past the end of the week. Now at the tender age of seven Allen never left his families estate. The only people he was allowed to be around were his father, a special selection of maids and butlers, his tutor, and his tutor's son._

 _The closest thing Allen had to a friend was his tutor's son who was named Kanda Yuu. Tidell his father had adopted him on his last trip around the world. Tidell had been a doctor in the army and when he came upon a town on the outer rim of Inaba, Japan he'd heard the crying of some child of maybe two years. With everyone else in the village killed Tidell couldn't leave the child._

 _Soon after he was transferred back to his home country of England where he brought Kanda and adopted him. That had been nearly ten years ago._

 _Closing his eyes again to laze around in the cool air as the sun warmed his skin Allen felt a shadow hovering over him. Without looking he asked, "Kanda could you move out of my light?"_

 _The shadow hovered a moment more than Allen felt the sun warm his skin once again. "Che, you know you should be heading in by now?" Kanda stated. Though Kanda had only known Allen since Tidell had taken Mana's job offer to teach his son as a private tutor two years ago he'd become fast friend with the boy._

 _Sighing Allen finally sat up pulling his feet in. He'd taken his shoes off though his father had forbid him from doing such thing. "Is that all you came out here to do? Tell me what I should and shouldn't be doing, Kanda," Allen looked at his only friend as he silently begged him to allow him to enjoy the setting sun for once. Kanda didn't reply but instead leaned on the tree staring at Allen._

 _Searching his face Allen could tell that he thought he was doing this for the good of Allen's health. Allen silently cursed his weak body for never allowing him to be outside. To never be able to do anything a 'normal' boy his age could do._

 _Allen began to pull on his shoes when he knew that he would not be able to stay out to enjoy the sunset this day. When he was finished Kanda held out his hand to help him stand up. Taking the hand offered Allen followed Kanda back down the hill until they came upon the entrance of the mansion._

 _The place was an old Gothic style building that if sliced down the middle one would see they were mirror images. On the outer edges were two towers that rose up. Between them was the main mansion with its square like façade with arching widows running the full height of the four floors. To some this place was a home that they could rely on but to Allen at this moment it was a prison without bars._

 _The oppression Allen felt having to be trapped inside this place for the rest of his short life was leeching it away._

 _Feeling a push from behind Allen knew Kanda was growing impatient with him. Continuing forward he opened the door to be greeted by his tutor Tidell. "Ah, Allen, I was beginning to wonder whether you'd gotten lost out in the world."_

 _Tidell tried to be good natured about Allen being as sickly as he was. He was the only person who Allen knew who, besides Kanda, thought he shouldn't be kept inside like a porcelain doll. They both tried their hardest to treat Allen like any other person they'd run into on the street._

 _Tidell good naturedly taught Allen all that he wished to learn but was stern when it came to Allen finishing his school work and pushed him to take risks. This cheered Allen up because he was shown on more than one occasion that he was 'normal'. That he could do the things that others his age could do and not have to stay in bed like his father wanted._

 _Kanda on the other hand took a different approach to showing Allen that he could be like others if he tried hard enough. Kanda always fought with him daring him to prove Kanda wrong. Allen on more than once thought that he would have a heart attack or stroke because of how angry he could get him at times. But Allen was thankful for that as well because it showed him he could express himself in many different ways._

 _Allen gave Tidell a somber smile knowing the older gentleman would understand. Then they all began the usual trek up to the library to finish Allen's evening lessons._

 _At this point things began to get a little foggy as Allen's mind began waking from the dream state he'd been in._

Slowly, very slowly Allen began to open his eyes only to close them again as sunlight blinded him with its evening light. With his eyes watering he opened them again this time moving his hand to block out some of the light.

First all he was able to see were blurs then slight shapes. Finally adjusting to the light Allen saw that he was laying on his back looking up at the sky. Sitting up Allen noticed that his breath was visibly misting in the air.

Rapping his arms around himself he began to shiver as his sense of feeling that had been numb was growing numb again but instead of from whatever Komui had done this was from the frigid air. Only now did Allen notice that it was snowing and the hills and trees around him were covered with it.

Picking himself up Allen started rubbing his hands over his arms to warm them. Looking both ways he decided that he'd best find some shelter before he froze to death.


End file.
